


Epiphany

by Neisha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Humor, Love, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Romance, Wordcount: 100-1.000, light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neisha/pseuds/Neisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha's demon senses aren't always appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

Was it eavesdropping if he could hear the comments, even though he didn't  _want_ to?

Shifting uneasily, Inuyasha did his best to ignore the words that seemed determined to find him. It made no sense- he was a half-demon; he could hear the happenings in the surrounding forest, despite the darkness that limited his pack members' human senses. They  _knew_  he could hear them, and  _still_ they spilled their guts to one another… mushy thoughts that he wanted no part of!

 _Stay with me, forever._

Damn. If the monk carried on, he wouldn't have a tongue left to speak with anymore. Didn't Miroku understand that people were actually  _trying_  to sleep?

 _I'd love you, always._

Nope. Apparently Miroku had no concept of time.. _._ or  _privacy._

Shifting uncomfortably, Inuyasha tried to focus his attention on something else,  _anything_  else. But the surrounding silence was his enemy, as were the words ghosting past his ears.

If there was ever a time when he hated his demon advantages, it was now! Super hearing wasn't all it was cracked up to be, particularly when the monk was feeling amorous.

 _You'll never want for anything!_

Okay, that was it! There were lots of things he could tolerate, but Inuyasha couldn't stomach the mushy words echoing through his head any longer.

"Would ya shut the hell up already? Some of us would actually _l_ _ike_ to sleep tonight," Inuyasha growled loud enough for Miroku to hear.

Kagome raised her head and reached to brush her sleep-tousled hair from her face.

"Is everything all right, Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha snorted, eyes focusing on the beauty of woman below him.

"It  _will_  be once Miroku shuts the hell up," he argued.

Kagome's eyebrows scrunched in confusion before she sat upright, her sleeping bag pooling in her lap.

"Inuyasha, Miroku's been asleep for hours. Look."

Inuyasha was puzzled to find Kagome's statement proved true. Miroku couldn't' have been talking. The taijjia he  _would_  have been speaking to was asleep near the fire. Could Miroku have been talking to himself?

Shaking his head, Inuyasha jumped from the tree, intent on finding Miroku and pummeling said monk silly for making him look like a complete ass. He stopped short, however, when he found the pervert asleep at the far end of camp.

But if it wasn't Miroku talking, and the others were asleep-

 _I want you to stay forever._

Inuyasha shook his head. What the  _fuck_ was going on? Scouring camp, Inuyasha verified that all its occupants were indeed asleep, Kagome being the exception. Looking bewildered and a little freaked out, Kagome sat quiet, her brown eyes searching his for some sign of what was bothering him.

 _So beautiful; I want to keep you with me always…_

"Inuyasha? Are you all right?"

No. No, he wasn't all right. Not by a long shot. Because deep inside, Inuyasha realized it was his own thoughts he could hear and it was too much information, too fast.

What, exactly, was he supposed to do now?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Rumiko Takahashi does, and whomever she has given rights to...  
> This drabble was written for live journal for the prompt TMI, and came in at 500 words exactly. It placed second back on July 31, 2011.


End file.
